I Will Always Like You
by aedy
Summary: If anyone asked Puck, he'd say that he's the type of guy that will never stop in front of a mirror, pinch his stomach and waste hours deciding if maybe they should cut on alcohol and junk food.


**_A/N: I was reading a post at the puckurt community and this came out! It's really just a silly little one shot. _**

* * *

><p>If anyone asked Puck, he'd say that he's the type of guy that knows he's hot and that will never stop in front of a mirror, pinch his stomach and waste hours deciding if maybe they should cut on alcohol and junk food. However, now that Puck has a boyfriend, a hot one, he finds himself being self-conscious for the first time in his life.<p>

He looks at Sam and Mike's perfect abs when they're in the locker room and feels like shit because in the last year Kurt has grown taller and slimmer while Puck has lost part of his abs. At least, he thinks with a smile, he still has his guns.

But no matter how many times Kurt tells him that he's hot when they're making out, Puck still stands in front of the mirror every morning and pinches his tummy willing the killer abs he used to have to come back.

Whenever he thinks that he rolls his eyes at himself remembering Quinn drunk and angry shouting at him "_I used to have abs!_"

Puck knows that he's not the perfect boyfriend, that his attempts at being romantic usually end up in being offensive, like when he wanted to tell Kurt he had nice hair and ended up saying, "_Finally you're not using all that shit anymore_," but damn, he tries his best. But since he has no manners, he's fairly sure that if Kurt wants to be seen around with him, it's because he's hot so what will happen if he starts to get really fat?

That particular afternoon, he's lying on Kurt's bed while Kurt is sitting at the desk doing his homework. Puck keeps glancing at him and after a while, Kurt sighs and turns around in his chair looking at his boyfriend with an exasperated expression on his face.

"Okay, you've been sulking around for weeks, what is going on?"

Puck doesn't want to say anything because he's fairly sure that it will come out sounding like he is a whining girl but he's never been good at thinking before speaking, so he finds himself sitting up and pulling up his t-shirt. "I'm fat."

Kurt looks at him with a raised eyebrow and a small smile tagging at his lips that he tries to hide. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, I'm fat. I used to be hot and now I look like a 50 old woman who has had dozen of kids."

Kurt starts laughing then, a full laugh that has him hiding his face in his hands because he can't stop.

"Well, thank you. Remind me to laugh at you next time you found a pimple." Puck gets his jacket and gets up ready to leave because he's already feeling like shit and the last thing he needs is his boyfriend laughing in his face.

"Wait, Noah!" Kurt gets up and grabs his hand trying to get his laughter in check. "I'm sorry it's just... Why would you say something like that?"

Puck looks at him and sees that Kurt is genuinely confused and that makes it a little bit better. "I'm chubby."

"You're hot, Noah, that's what you are." Kurt rolls his eyes but Puck could almost say that he does it in a fondly kind of way. Kurt slides his arms around Puck's waist and hugs him. "You're not fat, alright?"

"I used to have abs."

Kurt chuckles hiding his face in Puck's neck. "I like you," he says after a few seconds.

"Sam is hotter and..."

Kurt pulls back frowning. "What does Sam have to do with this?"

"Dude, have you seen his abs?"

"I will just pretend that you didn't just mention how hot some other guy is, and please, hear me out okay?" At his boyfriend's nod, Kurt says, "Sometimes I feel unpretty too."

"Babe, you're gorgeous."

"I know," Kurt says with a little smile. "And you're hot, you're not fat or whatever, alright? I like you just the way you are. So maybe you don't have those chiseled abs you had last year, but who cares? I know I don't. You're still Puck, I still like you. Besides, I had a crush on Sam for like two minutes, but have you seen the guys I actually had some feelings for? Finn doesn't have abs and Blaine? He is shorter than me, uses too much gel and okay, he was hot without a shirt on, but you're hotter." Kurt lowers his head a little, biting nervously on his lower lip. "You will always be hotter," he quietly says.

Puck takes Kurt in a hug and he's about to say that he will always like Kurt best too, when he feels a pinch to his belly. He pulls away massaging his stomach and glares at Kurt. "What the hell?"

"I love it!" Kurt says, "It reminds me that we're past being with each other just because we're good looking."

"I have to think about this for a moment because I think you just insulted me."

Kurt smiles brightly up at him because some things will never change and they will always tease each other because that's the way it has always been between them.


End file.
